Usurpadores
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: ¿Qué les pasa los países? ¿Se han vuelto locos?


Titulo: Usurpadores

**Resumen**: ¿Qué les pasa los países? ¿Se han vuelto locos?

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: personificaciones de países (?)

**Género**: Parodia

**Rating**: T por lenguaje.

**Capítulos**: ¿?

**Estado**: En proceso…

**Dedicatoria**: En twitter dije que dieran FAV si querían FrUk o RT si querían esto. Mochi y Fía fueron las únicas que votaron con su RT, así que va para ellas~

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. México, personaje que aparecerá en algunos capítulos, es un OC creado por mí.

**Notas**: Algo importante a tomar en cuenta es que en este fic NO existen los nombres humanos. Los representantes llevan por el nombre el mismo que su país y punto.

*Haré más aclaraciones sobre este punto en las notas finales.

**Nota 2**: Normalmente no subo multi-chapters si no los he terminado, pero ya que en este realmente no habrá una continuidad lineal, lo subo sin tener más que este capítulo.

Sin más, les dejo que lean~

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Estados Unidos, supuesto (auto-proclamado) héroe que en se momento se encontraba al frente de la sala, chillando cosas (que a nadie le interesaba entender, en realidad) a la vez que engullía una hamburguesa, ¿cómo lo hacía si, además de eso, bebía de un vaso gigante de refresco? Pues bien, ese era uno de los grandes misterios de la vida. Misterios a los que nadie daba importancia porque, a final de cuentas, no es como si esa escena fuera algo normal. Todo lo contrario, la junta que se estaba llevando a cabo sería perfectamente normal si no fuera por un _pequeñísimo_ detalle…

¡Alguien prestaba atención al estadounidense! No sólo eso, sino que parecía realmente interesado en lo que éste decía. ¿El colmo? Ese alguien no era ni más ni menos que… ¿Adivinan? No, no se trataba de México ni mucho menos de Canadá, se trataba de… ¿lo pueden creer? ¡Inglaterra! ¿Ah? ¿Sí lo creen? Quizá deban saber que, encima de todo, el susodicho británico asentía cada tanto, dándole toda la razón al estadounidense y… y…. Dios, ¡lo miraba como adolescente enamorado! Sí, hasta el mismo estadounidense le miraba de forma un tanto extraña. Le agradecía que estuviera de acuerdo con él, claro está, pero hasta él resultaba lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que algo no era normal ahí

—_Alfie_… —. Un mote absurdo acompañado de un suspiro, el tipo de suspiro que soltaría una colegiala perdidamente enamorada del galán en turno. No fue raro que hasta Estados Unidos hicieran silencio mientras todas las miradas se enfocaban en el, quizás enfermo, británico.

—¿Alfie…? —Fue Francia quien rompió el silencio, encarando una ceja y mirando a su _amienemigo_ con cierta preocupación. Inglaterra asintió, suspirando una vez más sin quitar su vista del estadounidense.

—¿Ah? ¿O sea que te gusta el gringo? —Bromeó México, con claros ánimos de ofender, probablemente con la intención de hacer reaccionar al inglés —. ¡Maricón! —Por un momento pareció funcionar, la expresión de Inglaterra cambió, se descolocó, ya no era la misma expresión de colegiala atontada, había fruncido el ceño y parecía molesto. El mexicano ya estaba preparado para recibir algún insulto, y sabía que España estaba preparado para regañarlo si a Inglaterra se le ocurría reclamarle a él por "educar mal a sus pequeñas bestias", pero no ocurrió nada de eso, ningún insulto fue proferido por el representante de Reino Unido.

—¿De qué estás hablando, _baka_? ¡Por supuesto que no! —Chilló el inglés en cambio, sonrojándose de sobre manera.

—¿Vaca…? —Repitió México, parpadeando tan confundido como los demás presentes. ¿Al final sí estaba siendo insultado? Si era así, ¡¿qué clase de insulto se supone que era ese?! ¿Debería responder "la tuya" como acostumbraba hacer cuando no comprendía algo? O… ¡¿qué se supone que debía responder?! Sacudió la cabeza, eso no era lo importante en esos momentos.

—Ingl…

—Inglaterra, ¿te sientes bien? —Estados Unidos, con su voz chillona, se adelantó a la pregunta que tanto Francia como México habían intentado hacer antes —. ¡¿Has sido manipulado por algún alien?! —Estadounidense tenía que ser.

—Quizás alguno de sus amigos imaginarios lo está reemplazado —Francia soltó una risa ante la broma de su amigo español.

—Lo hace mal —dijo luego. Tanto el francés como el español recibieron una mirada furibunda por parte del mexicano que, si bien estaba muy lejos de ser amigo de Inglaterra, creía en todos esos asuntos sobrenaturales en los que el británico también creía. Por supuesto, su mirada fue ignorada por España y, por parte del francés, recibió una hipócrita sonrisa que pretendía hacerse pasar por amistosa.

—Mint Bunny, la señora Hada y el señor Unicornio son reales, idiotas —chilló Inglaterra cuál niño haciendo berrinche —. Ustedes no los pueden ver porque son demasiado idiotas, además de pervertidos, pedófilos y violadores.

"¿Qué?" Ninguno habló, pero se podía percibir perfectamente que todos los presentes se hacían esa pregunta. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con Inglaterra esa mañana?!

Francia carraspeó y llevó su mano a la frente del inglés con la intención de comprobar si tenía fiebre algo así. No fue capaz ni de rozarlo cuando el contrario pegó un gritó agudo, un fuerte "kya" donde se alargó la última vocal, seguido de una acusación bastante fuerte—: ¡Violador! ¡No dejaré que tomes mi virginidad! ¡Es solo de Alfie! —Inglaterra se sonrojó de sobremanera y volvió a pegar un fuerte grito, obligando a todos a cubrirse los oídos con ambas manos con la esperanza de que sus preciados tímpanos no se sufrieran demasiado daño —. Quiero decir… ¡No me toques, violador! —Chilló, señalando con un dedo a un confundido, preocupado y ofendido francés.

—¡Hey! —Gritó Francia a modo de queja, frunciendo el ceño con notable molestia, iba a continuar su reclamo cuando algo le interrumpió.

—Deberíamos llamar a un doctor —una vocecilla casi imperceptible se escuchó en el fondo. Pronto toda la sala se llenó de cuchicheos. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Alguien había hablado? ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había dicho exactamente? ¿Algo de un motor y una llama?

—¡Estoy perfectamente, _Mattie_! —Nuevamente las miradas se centraron en el británico, ¿quién mierda era ese Mattie?

—¿Otro de tus amigos imaginarios, Inglaterra? —Cuestionó España a modo de burla.

—Oh, Antoine, no seas duro. Creo que el pobre está muy enfermo… —dijo Francia, mitad en broma, mitad en serio. Mostraba una expresión más relajada, pero se le seguía notando molesto.

Al fondo, la misma vocecilla de antes trató de hacerse oír una vez más, pero rápidamente fue acallado por voces ajenas, por gritos de naciones que no se ponían de acuerdo sobre qué ocurría y cómo debían proceder. ¿El británico estaba enfermo? ¿Había comido algo en mal estado? ¿Algún hechizo le habría salido mal…? Ok, ante eso último se escucharon algunas risas –incluso de México que, aunque creía en lo sobrenatural, no terminaba de tragarse el tema de la magia como tal– antes de retomar la seriedad del asunto. Seriedad, no calma. Los gritos siguieron.

—_The hero_ resolverá esto —gritó Estados Unidos en un momento dado, lo único que se escuchó a su favor fue un chillido de Inglaterra: _"yes, mi hero"_. Para colmo, aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos, enfrascados en su discusión, para arrimarse al estadounidense, abrazándole con bastante fuerza e incluso tratando de besarlo —. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Déjame! —Exigió el estadounidense, tratando de librarse sin mucho éxito; incluso considero el pedir ayuda pero, claro, nadie le prestaba atención ya. _El héroe_ tendría que resolver su problema solo.

Y, de pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe. El silencio se hizo. Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: ¡OTRO INGLATERRA! En serio, ¡¿qué carajos ocurría ahí?! ¿Era el sueño de alguien? ¿La broma de alguien? En la primera, más bien sería una pesadilla. Con lo segundo, no era nada gracioso, todo lo contrario.

—Ahí estás —dijo el inglés recién llegado, avanzando hacia donde se encontraba su doble sin ningún problema. Todos se apartaban de su camino y le miraban completamente incrédulos, fuera de sí, tratando de tener algún pensamiento coherente que explicara lo que estaba sucediendo ahí —. ¡Vaya! Parece que has causado problemas… —y con un movimiento de la varita de ese _otro_ Inglaterra recién llegado, su doble desapareció.

Silencio….

Inglaterra se aproximó a la mesa del centro de la sala y tomó asiento.

Más silencio…

—¿Y bien? —Fue el mismo inglés quien rompió la quietud de la sala —. ¿No piensan seguir con la junta?

Todos asintieron y, con torpeza, se aproximaron a la mesa para tomar asiento. Sólo el estadounidense quedó de pie –como de costumbre– y, tras unos minutos, la junta de las naciones se llevó a cabo con normalidad. ¿Qué había pasado con exactitud? Sólo Inglaterra lo sabía, nadie se atrevió a hacer preguntas sobre el asunto. Quizá las harían después, cuando fuera necesario usar los acontecimientos de ese día en contra del inglés pero, por el momento, tratarían de aparentar normalidad.

Omake.

Previo a la reunión…

¡Sí! Finalmente el poderoso imperio británico había conseguido preparar una pócima que haría que todas miradas se posaran sobre él, ignorando por completo al francés. ¡Sería más atractivo que ese maldito franchute! Al menos, eso pensaba, eso era lo planeado pero…

—_Shit!_ —Bramó tras tomar la dichosa pócima. Ahora yacía en el suelo, incapaz de moverse por un hechizo que duraría un par de horas provocado por _él_, por su doble. Un doble que había surgido por culpa de la maldita poción. Todo le salía mal…

Fin.

**Notas finales**: como habrán notado, el falso Inglaterra llamó "Alfie" y "Mattie" a Estados Unidos y a Canadá. ¿Cómo se explica esto si aquí no existen los nombres humanos? Pues… digamos que son motes que decidió inventarse para llamar a _sus pequeños_ de forma cariñosa.

**Nota 2**: como soy indecisa. Es probable que en estos días ponga alguna encuesta en mi blog, para decidir qué personaje será "víctima" del siguiente usurpador. Estén al pendiente si quieren ser parte de la decisión (?).

Y… c'est tout~

Nos leemos cuando me deshaga de la señorita flojera y pueda escribir otro capítulo~


End file.
